Empire 2
by Omnisentinel
Summary: After the events in Empire... Shego now controls the Empire. Kim and the clone of Shego are both wheeled into an elevator. Both lifeless and cold... What does fate have in mind for our fallen heroine and her love?
1. Chapter 1

Empire 2

No tears for the dead

High above the clouds, in the middle of Trinity City, the OmniCorp building loomed quietly over the citizens. But down below, a few feet away from the main entrance a crew of OmniCorp cleaners worked away hastily, they swept up the shards of broken glass that had fallen from the top floor. Another group of men in white medical garments carefully gathered the remains of Omni. His limbs were quickly placed into large sterile boxes. A few feet away a dark haired female, Shego, approached the still beating heart of Omni, and picked it up. Her eyes stared long at the organ and she frowned in discontent. Her hand slowly tightening around it and squeezing it until blood oozed out of it.

"Even in pieces you refuse to die…" Shego scowled. The powerful villainess handed the heart to one of her many faceless subordinates. "Have all of his remains taken downstairs for research. I want to know his secrets..."

"Yes ma'am." nodded the faceless scientist.

"Oh, and make sure that his pieces are kept separate. I don't want him reconstituting himself." Shego watched as her new employees worked away quickly, sanitizing the bloody streets. She smiled and retrieved a radio from her belt. "How's the cleanup going upstairs?" She asked.

"The window pane is fully repaired, the entire floor is sanitized, and the bodies are all gone, except for two…" replied the subordinate.

"Send them both below for dissection… once the doctor is done make sure that he knows to incinerate them all. Is that understood?" Shego barked.

"Yes, clearly"

Meanwhile, nearly three thousand feet underground, in an elevator descending quickly down the shaft, two men held firmly onto their gurneys. The bodies of Kim and the clone of Shego lie their silently as the elevator came to a stop. The two men wheeled out the gurneys and walked down a long brightly lit hallway. Upon reaching a pair of large metal doors, one of the men placed his hand on an electronic scanner on the door. It beeped, quickly opening.

"Well, this is your final destination ladies…" The two men pushed the carts inside and turned in a few papers to a third man dressed in medical garments and a large black rubber apron. "These are your orders doctor"

The doctor took the papers and examined them carefully, noting two sets of orders on them. "I see that Omni had final orders…" he muttered under his breath, he then looked at the other set of orders, "…even in death that man had everything thought out. And these other orders are by Shego? I take it that she's the one running the show now?" The doctor asked the two men.

"Yes. She's… quite ruthless and cutthroat." Replied one of the men, before the two men left, one of them pulled a large metal container out from under the gurney in which Kim's body rested on, and he held it out, handing it to the doctor. "Shego wants this specimen studied and then incinerated." The two men frowned sadly and walked away.

The doctor carefully placed the dark metal case on an examining table and pressed the release buttons on it. A series of cylinders turned and the case opened slowly, a cold mist escaped from it, and the doctor looked inside. He backed away a few steps in state of shock and trembled in fear. "How is this possible?" he muttered nervously. The doctor cautiously approached the case, retrieving a sealed envelope on top of it. He read the letter carefully and opened the case. The cold mist danced around his hands as he held the case open. His eyes widened as he looked inside…

"It's good to see you again." A voice said from inside the large metal container.

"How are you still alive?" The doctor mumbled. "It's impossible… you don't even have a body anymore…"

"I won't die… not anytime soon." The voice responded. "It was necessary that I die, heh, if you could even call this dying. I had to smoke out the treacherous bitch that wanted my empire."

"I don't understand…" The doctor replied.

"You will, all in due time… right now, that young girl, , needs to live."

"She can't be brought back, she's dead." The doctor frowned. "And if I defy the new boss, she'll have me executed."

"I understand. You have your family to think about. It is too much of me to ask of you. Do you duties… but before you seal me back in this case, what are you going to do with them?"

"I've been instructed to take a few samples from them and incinerate them afterwards." The doctor replied.

"I see. Hmm… I guess that's all one can do in your situation. You're a loyal man doctor. I'm glad that you were under my employ."

"Thank you sir." The doctor smiled.

"Just call me Omni. Sir is so… I don't know… sir makes me sound old as dirt."

The doctor slowly placed his hands on the case and shut it tightly. The case hissed briefly, as it sealed tightly. The doctor turned around and pulled the cloth away from both girls. Kim and the clone of Shego looked up at the ceiling with closed eyes. The young doctor leaned close to Kim, noticing a strange shimmering trail near her eyes.

"What is this?" he pondered. He grabbed a magnifying glass and looked closer. "Dry tears?" he thought. Not giving it anymore thought, he placed the magnifying glass back down and completely removed the shroud covering Kim's once vibrant and alive body. Her beautiful body had gone pale and cold. The doctor slipped on a pair of gloves and touched the handle of the blade protruding from Kim's chest. His fingers lightly touched the handle, almost reluctant to remove it, and he tugged on the knife, finding it was plunged in deep. Just as he was ready to pull once more, he jumped back as Kim's torso moved, her back arching up. The doctor laughed quietly to himself. "Damn involuntary muscle spasms." The doctor wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and he let out a sigh of relief. "You two aren't going anywhere." He thought, while he pulled off his gloves, tossing them into a trash bin. "I need to eat." The doctor walked over to the large metal doors and placed his hand on the identification panel. Looking back he laughed to himself once more as the door shut in behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Empire 2

Chapter 2

From the darkness

What is this prison of sadness and darkness? It bounds me in silent despair. I don't remember how I got here, but I do remember feeling the sharp sting of betrayal when I was stabbed by the girl that I loved, or so I thought. I was a pawn in her game. She even used a clone of herself to lull me into a state of weakness and ultimately kill me. So, is this where I'm at? Am I dead? Am I in some strange level of hell? Or is this it, an existence in a silent limbo? My own body feels like it's a prison, I can't feel anything but my broken heart. I want so badly for this pain to end, I can't live like this.

Kim attempted to move her arms in vain and the endless darkness didn't help, as she wasn't able to see her own hands in front of her. She screamed in anger, hoping to be heard, but it was all for naught, as no one responded. Kim could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and even running down her cheeks, but where they fell, she didn't know. The young girl struggled, for what seemed hours, attempting to move her arms, until she felt something touch her nose. It was her hand and somehow she mustered the strength to move. She blindly dragged her hand down her face. It touched her collar and finally stopped near her naked breasts. Kim could feel the touch of an icy cold object protruding from the center of her chest; it was the knife that Shego had plunged deep into her heart.

"I can do this." Kim cried. She grabbed the handle with trembling hands and pulled. An intense pain shot through her body as she attempted to yank the knife out. She cried out loudly as she grasped the handle again and pulled. She could feel every muscle in her arm tensing as she pulled harder and harder. Her chest ached as the knife slowly slid out. An uneasy crack emanated through her very being as the knife came out and her heart began to beat once more. Kim screamed in pain as she held the knife in her hand, her eyes shut tightly as her tears poured down her face. Suddenly, as her eyes opened, a piercing light blinded her, and Kim awoke with the bloody knife in front of her. She awoke on a cold metal table on her back, her tepid blood dripping on her pale face.

"Where am I?" she wheezed. Kim sat up slowly, her every muscle hurting, and she looked around, her mind still haunted by the infinite darkness. She dropped the knife near her side and her hand trembled as it touched the thin hole where the knife once was. She pressed hard, making sure that she didn't bleed out, and turned her body, standing on her two feet. The unfamiliar room seemed to spin as she staggered a few feet, catching herself as she fell near a draped gurney. Kim pulled herself back up and she looked at the shape of a female resting quietly underneath. Her heart began to race faster and faster as she began to realize that she knew the person somehow. Kim reluctantly pulled the white shroud away, revealing the pale face and naked body of the girl whom she cared so deeply for.

"Shego…" Kim cried, but it wasn't the true Shego, it was the Shego that had been created as a pawn in a greater plan, but this Shego was by Kim's standards more of a human than the real one could've ever been. This was the Shego that Kim loved. The one that she gave her life for. Kim covered Shego's naked and wounded body and she looked around, when a black case off on a table caught her attention. It seemed to call her, causing her to suddenly find herself in front of it, as if some unknown force wanted her there. She pressed the release buttons one at a time, opening the case, and moved back as it hissed and the cold air inside escaped. Kim lifted the cover and looked inside, only to find the head of Omni, his eyes staring back at her.

"It's nice to see you back in the world of the living…" Omni's head seemed to chuckle. Kim gasped and backed away in disbelief as she stared at the talking head. "We're both very much alike. You and I, we both refuse to die, and I'm glad that you were everything that I had imagined you would be." Omni smiled. "And now you have your second lease on life. I can only imagine the anger and rage that's coursing through your very soul as I speak, but you can have the one you love back for a small price." Omni grinned. Kim looked hesitant, but intrigued, as she neared the head of Omni.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You can have the one you love brought back from the world of the dead, all you have to do for me is remove me from this icy tomb."

"And then?" Kim asked.

"And then… you acquire a syringe from that table over there…" Omni pointed at the location with his eyes. "You bring it here and plunge it into my head… and extract a small amount of my blood. Then you inject it straight into the heart of Shego and she'll be back with you before you know it."

"And what do you want in return?" Kim asked, knowing that everyone was always after something.

"I solely desire one thing. I wish that you leave me out of that icy tomb, it's quite confining. I like having something to look at other than empty darkness, I'm sure we can relate, seeing as how we've both become well acquainted with what waits for us on the other side." Omni smiled.

Kim thought quietly to herself, wondering what sinister motives Omni could have, but what motives could a severed head have? He was incapable of doing anything to her or anyone else for that matter. "Okay… you have a deal." Kim slowly walked over to a nearby table and grabbed an empty syringe from it. She walked back to Omni's head and held it high as she plunged it deep into his skull; the needle broke past his skull, and stopped at his soft brain. She pulled the plunger on the syringe, extracting a strange, faintly, and glowing red matter. "If you're lying… I'll shove you back in that box…" Kim muttered.

"I'm not…" Omni grinned. Kim walked over to Shego, all the while pressing her hand firmly on her wound. She pulled the shroud away once more and stuck the needle deep into Shego's heart and pushed the plunger. The red liquid disappeared from the syringe and entered Shego's heart. Kim pulled the syringe out and tossed it aside. She placed her head gently on Shego's and held her cold hand. It seemed like forever since she did what Omni instructed her to do, but something felt different. Kim perked up, her eyes welling up with tears, as she noticed that the cold motionless hand that she was holding so tightly onto was becoming warm. Kim gently shook Shego and smiled briefly as she noticed that her eyes were moving underneath her eyelids. Suddenly, Kim was thrown to the ground, as Shego gasped for air with a loud scream. Shego clenched her chest, as if squeezing own heart, and she raised her other arm up, firing blasts of energy wildly into the room. Kim shielded her face as the air became alive with green light. Kim slowly, and carefully, stood back up, looking at Shego as she sat up confused. Shego looked down to the side and paused as her eyes became fixed on Kim's. Her heart skipped a beat when she threw herself at Kim.

"Kimmy!" Shego cried as she tenderly embraced Kim. "I was so lost without you Kimmy." Shego kissed the side of Kim's neck, when she noticed that Kim was motionless. Shego noticed a small trail of blood escaping from a wound on Kim's chest and she looked around panicked. Shego struggled to her feet and she picked up Kim in her arms "what do I do?" she whispered, when a voice called her in the background, it was the voice of Omni.

"Do you want to save her before she slips back into death's empty and cold embrace?" Omni asked. Shego turned around, facing the man that she had fought in vain not hours ago. "All you have to do…." Omni smiled as he muttered his instructions to Shego.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pursued by Sorrow

High above the heavens, overlooking Trinity City, Shego sat quietly behind her desk. She was the new unquestioned shadow leader of a world wide empire. She alone pulled the strings to the very existence of every person in the world. She stared intensely at the many monitors. Each showing streams of live surveillance to every person that would be a risk to the powerful empire. Despite her newfound power, she still felt that something was wrong. Shego turned her chair, facing her desk, and a small computer emerged from it. She typed in a few commands and entered a few passwords, shortly after; a few images appeared in front of her. Shego watched a video recorded a while ago, it was the video of her two subordinates taking the corpses of her clone and her enemy to the bowels of the building. Her eyes fixed on the two men as they exited the elevator and reached their destination, but Shego scowled in anger, as she realized that there was no video in the room. She leaned back in her chair and remained in thought, something nagged constantly in the back of her head, and she pressed a red button on the computer keyboard. Only a few seconds passed and a female voice responded over a pair of small speakers.

"Is there something you need ?" the female asked.

"Why isn't there a live feed in lab?" Shego asked.

"I believe that Omni had it taken down a week ago." The female replied.

"Why would he have done that?" Shego thought to herself. "That's almost around the time that I began my plan… he couldn't have known… or could he?" Shego leaned forward and looked at the recorded video.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The female asked nervously.

"No, that is all." Shego stood up and walked quickly to her private elevator and entered it. She retrieved a special key from her pocket and inserted it into a special keyhole and the doors shut in front of her. Shego pressed the button the lab and the elevator sped down. The cables could be heard as the elevator made its way down the shaft, until it came to a dead stop and the doors opened. Shego walked through a dark corridor and came to a dead end, she instinctively raised her hand with the key in it and a concealed scanner read the data chip inside of it. A straight line appeared and a hidden door opened, leading inside the lab. Shego stepped through and looked around the empty room. All the personal was gone for the day and only a few monitors were left on. She walked over to two empty gurneys and placed her hand on them. The steel was cold to the touch as her fingers ran across it. She grabbed the white clothes and pulled them off the two gurneys and tossed them aside. One was clean, but the other gurney had dry blood on it, it was the one in which Kim rested on. Shego walked over to a nearby incinerator and looked inside, the large machine was turned off, and also cold to the touch. Shego gritted her teeth angrily as she looked inside only to see the machine was clean to the touch. Nothing had been incinerated. Shego's made a fist and she punched the large incinerator in anger, leaving a deep dent. Wasting no time she walked over to a phone in the lab and placed in near her ear.

"Who works down here?" Shego asked. The same female voice that responded to her earlier answered. "Only one person?" Shego replied. "Send two suits to his house. I want him and his entire family dead. And one last thing… " Shego asked. "I'm more than sure that Omni had a professional cleaner or something. I want them in my office before I get there." Shego put down the phone and headed back to her personal elevator, not looking back.

Shego stepped out of her elevator and sat back down in her chair, grumbling quietly to herself, when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She leapt out of her chair and threw nine blasts of energy, but some unseen force blocked the blasts, shortly before materializing before her. A heavily armored figure stood in front of her, their face concealed by a strange mask.

"Who are you?" Shego asked, as her hands glowed with green energy.

"My name is Sorrow." The figure asked in a digitally altered voice. "Seeing as how Omni isn't here and you are, you must be the new boss."

"That's right." Shego replied, keeping her guard up "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I work for whoever runs the Empire."

"Good, because I have a job for you Sorrow. I hope that you don't disappoint me, because if you fail, I'll personally kill you." Shego smiled. Almost instantly, Shego found herself looking into the red lenses on Sorrows mask. Sorrow grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air, briefly squeezing her neck, "Do not threaten me. You have no idea who I am." Sorrow growled, dropping Shego on her ass and walking away slowly.

"I want you to find two girls for me… ", Shego yelled. Sorrow stopped and looked back briefly as Shego finished, "I need you to bring me Kim Possible and a clone of me… I don't care if they're alive or dead."

Days had passed since Shego and Kim escaped the bowels of the OmniCorp building. The world seemed to continue on without them as there was no mention of any of the events of their actions on the news or radio. Kim opened her eyes to the morning sun peeking through the window. And a gentle breeze carried the songs of passing birds. Kim turned her head, seeing Shego next to her, and smiled. She began to quietly recount the countless memories of violence and carnage that took place a few days ago. The faces of Omni's assassins covered in blood, each crying for revenge. Kim shut her eyes tightly and turned on her side, wrapping her arm around Shego and holding her. Kim fought back the images of losing her once. Despite everything that she had been through, Kim knew that she would have to take down the Empire once and for all, especially with the real Shego running it. A few minutes had passed and Kim began to smile as she felt the warm soft body of her love. Shego scooted herself back a bit, inching as close as possible to Kim and smiled as their bodies met. Kim nuzzled Shego's neck, kissing it softly, and noticed the faint scent of roses on Shego, a scent that she hadn't noticed before. A strange feeling came over her and all of the images of death disappeared.

"I feel at ease when you hold me." Shego whispered.

"Oh, you're awake?" Kim replied.

"I've been awake since you woke up. I didn't want to ruin this…" Shego smiled. She turned herself around and faced Kim, quickly stealing a kiss from her and smiling coyly. "Everything feels perfect." She smiled.

The two girls both got out of bed, their slender naked bodies warmed by the light from the sun entering their room, as they both made their way to the bathroom to shower together. Shego followed behind Kim and playfully grabbed her butt, causing Kim to jump and giggle afterwards. Kim turned on the bathroom light and turned on the water, while Shego turned on the radio. A soft melody accompanied by the voice of a female played in the background as the two girls hopped in the shower.

_**Shine bright morning light**_

_**Now in the air the spring is coming**_

_**Sweet blowing wind**_

_**Singing down the hills and valleys**_

Kim and Shego faced each other as their hands ran down the others sides. Shego grabbed a small bottle of body wash and squirted some soap into her hands and began making lather. She ran her hands down Kim's every curve, as the water rained on her athletic body. Her hands stopped at Kim's waist and Shego stared briefly at the faint scar on Kim's chest. A reminder of what her real self was capable of. Kim realized this pause and placed her hand on Shego's chin and looked her in the eyes and kissed her deeply, whilst her hands caressed her curves, and one hand deviously made its way in between Shego's legs. Shego gasped quietly as Kim glided her finger up and down, applying a little more pressure with every gasp that Shego let out. As Kim and Shego became lost in each others touch, they'd become oblivious to the fact that a small group of armed men were surrounding the house. Amongst the heavily armed men, Sorrow walked past them, staring up at the small house. Sorrow turned, facing the well dressed men, and examined them all.

"You're all dismissed." Sorrow said coldly.

"But we were instructed to provide you support." One of the men replied with a nervous tone. Sorrow approached the man and stared him in the eyes. Suddenly the man froze, a blank stare in his eyes, as he staggered onto his knees and fell face first, dead. Sorrow approached another nameless man and wiped the blood onto his well pressed suit.

"Now, if anyone wants to question me, I suggest you think twice about it, unless you want to end up dead. You're all dismissed." Sorrow stood their as all the men walked back to their vehicles, each driving away.

"Did you hear something?" Shego asked as she looked down at Kim, who was eating her out.

"?" Kim stopped for a moment and looked up at Shego. "Yeah, it's oddly quiet now." The two girls stopped what they were doing and one of them shut off the water.

Wasting no time, they both ran into the bedroom and got dressed. Shego walked to the bedroom window and cautiously peeked outside. Shego could see a small group of cars driving away and just as she was going to turn and face Kim she could feel a pair of eyes watching her in the corner of her eye. Shego turned slowly only to close her eyes immediately as a fist smashed through the glass and struck her in the jaw. The brute force of the blow knocked her back. Kim watched as the figure of a human in armor burst through the window.

"Hello Kimmy" Sorrow slowly stood upright and looked at Shego as she recovered.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Names don't matter a whole lot right now Kimmy. I'm here to kill you both." Sorrow kicked Shego as she got to her feet and sent her flying at Kim, who quickly caught her.

"Are you okay?" Kim whispered a stunned Shego.

"Yeah… you can put me down now Kim… No one kicks me while I'm down." Shego grimaced.

"This is gonna be fun, I've always wanted to take on two girls." Sorrow quipped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Scent of Blood

Kim and Shego both stared angrily at Sorrow. They examined their opponent, realizing the black fatigues and armor. It looked nearly identical to what Nikki wore. They both knew that Nikki had come back from the dead once, thanks to Omni's advanced cloning technology, could she have been brought back a third time by the real Shego? Sorrow looked at the two girls through a pair of unblinking red lenses, anticipating their first move. Sorrow moved forward, crushing a large shard of broken glass, and pulled out two black metal batons from a small backpack. Only a few seconds had passed and Shego smiled evilly as her fists began to glow a bright green. She took the initiative and ran forward, launching multiple blasts at Sorrow, but each was countered with a fluid movement. Sorrow blocked Shego's jump kick with little ease and struck her twice with her baton, once on her forearm and once on her throat, stunning her. Sorrow tossed Shego aside and focused her attention on Kim. Sorrow walked casually to Kim, who quickly kept her hands up, and began throwing punches at Sorrow, only to find that they were blocked by the two metal batons.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Kimmy" Sorrow laughed. Sorrow began to relentlessly hit Kim in the torso, pushing her closer and closer to the wall. Kim grabbed both of Sorrow's wrists in an attempt to restrain him, but Sorrow quickly kicked her in the stomach and used her to flip backwards. Sorrow flew backwards landing next to Shego, who had gotten back on her feet, and began to strike her repeatedly, pushing her into the bathroom. Shego launched more blasts of energy at Sorrow, only to have them quickly blocked. Sorrow swung the batons masterfully and struck Shego on the side of the temple, severely hurting her, causing her to fall back onto the radio. The small radio clicked on and continued playing the song that was on, Fake Wings…

_**Keep your eyes on me**_

_**Now we're on the edge of hell**_

_**Dear my love, sweet morning light**_

_**Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far**_

Shego slowly stood up, her hand covering her mouth, as she spat out a bit of gore. Her eyes burned with a hatred for her new opponent as she made eye contact with Sorrow. Shego gritted her teeth and she ran, growling at Sorrow, finally making contact, and pushing Sorrow into the wall, leaving a deep indentation. Sorrow began hitting Shego in the back, striking her viciously with the two metal batons, until Shego could no longer take it, and released her. Sorrow kicked Shego in the stomach, throwing her at the wall, and finally onto her face. Sorrow patted the dust and debris away and walked over to where Kim fallen, only to find that she was no longer there. Sorrow stood there for only a few seconds, when a crunching sound came from behind. Sorrow turned around only to see Kim holding a metal bat. Kim swung the bat and finally landed a strong hit. Sorrow's neck jerked off to the left, the red goggles shattered, and shards flew everywhere, as Sorrow fell onto the bed. Kim raised the bat high into the air and struck Sorrow once more, cracking a rib with a gut wrenching snap. Out of nowhere Shego jumped onto the bed and stood over Sorrow, her hands glowing brightly, and she fired countless blasts of energy into Sorrow's body. One of the blasts of energy struck something electrical and sparks shot into the air, the voice changer that disguised Sorrow's voice, became disabled. The groans of pain could finally be distinguished, Sorrow was indeed a female.

"Nikki?" Kim wondered, as she watched Shego drop to her knees, looming over Sorrow. Shego grabbed hold of the mask, which had become soaked in blood, and prepared to pull it off. Sorrow's lips became exposed, but just as the mask was about to come off, Sorrow mustered the strength to throw Shego into Kim, and flipped back on her feet. Sorrow staggered around, her ribs broken and with a trickle of blood her nose.

"I've never liked you…" Sorrow growled. "…you won't best me this time…" Sorrow retrieved a small knife from her belt and held it with the blade down, ready to plunge it into them. Kim and Shego stood up, both looking at Sorrow, not breaking contact with her eyes, which had become exposed.

"You are Nikki… aren't you?" Kim asked. Almost defiantly, Sorrow threw the knife at the two girls, but they moved quickly out of the way, only to realize that somehow Sorrow had just disappeared. Both girls relaxed their guard and they sat down on the bed, which had become dirty and bloody. They sat their quietly, thinking, and nursing their wounds.

"How did they find us?" Kim asked.

"I don't know… but that person, Sorrow, is that really Nikki?"

"I hope not, because if it is, she's a sadistic bitch." Kim replied, wiping the dirt and blood from her face. "She fought like Nikki, but she moved…"

"… she moved like you." Shego said, finishing Kim's sentence.

"One's thing is for sure, we can't stay here anymore." Kim replied.

"I don't want to spend my days running from myself." Shego smiled.

"Heh, yeah…" Kim laughed. The two girls cleaned themselves off, both getting into a clean change of clothes, and leaving everything else behind. They exited their bedroom and ran down the stairs. Shego stopped abruptly, stretching her arm out, and stopping Kim from going any further. Just as Shego was about to raise her hands Sorrow materialized below them and wielding a large weapon. The weapon began to hum, the sound growing louder and louder, a bright blue glow appeared in front of it, and Shego turned her back to Sorrow, grabbing Kim, shielding her. A loud blast emitted from the weapon and a bright sphere of energy shot from it, hitting Shego directly in the center of her back. Shego looked into Kim's eyes as the blast dissipated into her body. Kim's eyes widened as Shego slowly closed her eyes, a smile on her face, and released her gently, before falling backwards. Kim stood there, quietly, as Sorrow pulled back on the bolt to the large weapon, ejecting a large shell. For a brief moment, Kim watched everything slow down, the empty shell casing, spun in the air, as she screamed loudly, and jumping towards Sorrow.

"I won't let you or anyone take her away from me again!" Kim yelled as her fist struck Sorrow across the face, knocking her back, and causing her to drop the weapon. Kim wrapped both her hands tightly around Sorrow's neck and viciously head butting her when she fought back. Sorrow gasped for air as Kim became lost in her blood lust.

"You bested me in the past…" Sorrow muttered as she gasped frantically for air "…it won't happen this time." Sorrow swiftly reached to her hip, retrieved a small two inch blade, and jammed it into Kim's forearm.

"Aargh!" Kim screamed, releasing Sorrow.

Sorrow pulled the blade out and promptly jammed it into Kim's side, leaving it there, as she pushed her thumb into the puncture in Kim's forearm. Sorrow mustered the strength to overpower Kim and rolled on top of her, pinning her down, and reversing roles, as she wrapped her bloody hands around Kim's neck.

"I've been waiting to do this for such a long time…" Sorrow said in a positive tone. "You embarrassed me one too many times…" Sorrow released her death grip on Kim and put the weight of her knees on Kim's arms, holding her down, as she grabbed hold of her mask. "… and just for your information…" Sorrow said, pulling the mask off, revealing her true identity.

"Bonnie? It can't be…" Kim gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mindless Drones

Authors Note: This chapter has been slightly rewritten and a new title has been applied.

Bonnie stood up, as Kim lied on the ground, in utter shock, and picked the weapon that she had dropped off the ground. She checked the chamber, ensuring that a round was in it, and walked back to Kim. Bonnie held the weapon steady, aiming it at Kim's chest, and smiled as her finger hugged the trigger. The weapon began to hum louder and louder as it powered up, the barrel of it began to glow a bright blue once more.

"It's too bad that the REAL Shego doesn't want you alive, because it would have been nice to have you as my little bitch at Trinity City." Bonnie smiled smugly. Just as her finger was about to pull back on the trigger, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked back and her eye met with Shego's a split second before she punched her with all her might across the face. Shego pulled the weapon from Bonnie's hands and turned the weapon on her, firing, sending her flying through the wall. The smell or burning flesh filled the room as Shego threw the weapon aside and knelt down next to Kim.

"Are you okay?" Shego asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, no big, I was gonna do that same thing to her that you just did…" Kim replied with a smile on her face. "Did you kill her?" Kim asked.

"Probably, I got her square in the chest with that weapon of hers." Shego helped Kim back on her feet and the two looked through the large hole in the wall. They could see a lot of debris and even a bit of blood on the blades of grass, but Bonnie was no where in sight.

"Guess she isn't dead…" Shego frowned. "… I'll get her the next time, no one hurts my Kimmy." Shego and Kim both tended to their wounds one more time and looked back at their home as they walked away. The small two-floor home grew smaller and smaller as they sped off, with Shego at the wheel. It would've been nice had no one found them, but there's never any rest for the weary, especially one that's a hero.

_** A good while later….**_

Shego and Kim had been on the road for hours and they were almost a little uneasy approaching Trinity City once more. It was the city that truly never rested. It was the home to many people under the unknowing employ of what was called "The Empire". Kim couldn't help but to slink down slightly in her seat as they stopped at a red light and a passerby looked at them both a bit too long. Almost as if he recognized them immediately, but had to make sure. The man walked past the front of their car and pulled out his PDA and quickly began texting. Kim looked over at Shego who was completely focused on the street light and poked her on the side, wanting her attention for a second.

"What's wrong love?" she asked, while still holding firmly to the steering wheel.

"Aren't you the slightest worried about someone spotting us?" Kim asked.

"Not really, everyone in this city is so caught up with their phones, sending text messages to others that I don't think anyone really notices anything here. I mean, look at them, their like parasites attached to technology."

"Don't you mean their technology is like a parasite?" Kim laughed.

"No, they're the ones that can't live without those devices. Parasites leech onto something for food or something else… so all of these people are the parasites." Shego scowled.

"I never thought of it that way." Kim sat back up and stared at the many people as they all clicked away at their thumbs with constipated looks on their faces.

"Finally…" Shego said derisively "I thought that light would never change." Shego began to accelerate and the two girls noticed the familiar shadow that was suddenly looming over them, it was the OmniCorp. Building, but something was different, the name had changed. Kim stared longingly at the new shiny lettering plated with gold and read it out loud.

"Shego World Enterprises… Seems that she's gotten pretty comfortable in her knew position." Kim frowned.

"Yeah, I would…" Shego chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll set things right, we won't fail this time. If we do fail, we'll cheat death again."

"I don't think we can this time around." Kim sighed. "We only got a second chance at this because of Omni, but he's probably a pile of ashes in the incinerator now. I'm not sure how he survived the grenade, let alone the fall from the top of his building, so we have to give it our all."

Shego drove around the large building, looking for a spot to park, and came to a stop near a parking garage just around the corner. Her breathing became a bit heavy and her heart began to race as memories of the fight between her and Nikki flashed in her mind. She cautiously drove inside the dimly lit parking garage and followed the signs directing them to the lower floor, where there was ample parking. Shego slowed down near an empty spot, right next to the stair case leading right back up to the streets, and parked the car. The two girls got out of the car, both surveying the dark corners, almost paranoid, since they were ambushed by Nikki wearing a stealth suit. Kim looked off into the distance, noticing a few orange cones and a sign, and squinted, realizing that they were a few yards away from where they last fought. A cold chill ran down Kim's back as she could hear the voice of Nikki taunting her over and over.

"Let's get out of here quick…" Kim and Shego walked quickly over to the stair way and ran back up to the surface, not once looking back. Shego closed the door behind them and they both began walking past the countless men and women going about their day. The faceless mass of humans chattered incoherently into the air, using their Bluetooth headsets, or pressing away at their smart phones. As Kim followed Shego she couldn't help but to feel as if someone was watching their every move. Kim turned around and noticed that there were cameras on every traffic pole, each following them with their unblinking lenses. Kim took a deep breath and realized that Shego was gone. She had disappeared into the mass of humans going back and forth. A panic began to fall over Kim as she scrambled past the people, almost aggressively pushing them out of the way, knocking them into each other, but no one seemed aware that they were being moved forcibly. Kim stopped and jumped straight up, trying to peek over the countless heads in the sea of people. As soon as she landed back on her feet, she could feel a cold presence standing directly behind her, and just as she began to turn, everything grew black and she felt herself falling. Her body crashed onto the cold concrete sidewalk and not one soul stopped to help her. Kim could hear the countless voices walking past her as her mind began to spin. She opened her eyes, struggling to keep herself awake, and moved her hands about her body until she felt something sticking out of her side. She clenched the object with her trembling hand and slowly brought it to her face. She stared at a small dart, the tip glistened with a clear liquid, and she watched as the dart fell from in between her fingers and finally succumbed to the unknown chemical coursing through her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Personal Hell

My head, its hurts so much, I still feel everything spinning even though I can't see a thing. I feel so numb once more. Where am I? Why is it so dark again? I feel my heart racing, am I dead, again? Oh, God, I hope not, I can't die again. I have so much to do. I can't let everyone down. I don't want to be here… I don't want to lose…. I don't want to be in this emptiness not knowing how my love is… something is different this time, I can almost hear someone. Even stranger this time is… I can smell something… It's making me cringe in disgust. What is that scent? It smells so foul and repulsive. Who is that talking? Can you hear me? Kim screamed silently hoping for someone to hear her, but the inaudible chatter only became louder and louder. She flailed her arms blindly in the darkness, completely unsure if she was even moving, until the chattering person went quite. It felt like an eternity in darkness and Kim shut her eyes, her tears rolling down her cheek once more, and she prayed for some miracle to pull her free. Someone or something must have been listening, because Kim felt a hot wave of air hit her entire body. She opened her eyes and noticed the darkness slowly fading away. Kim noticed that some unknown force was pulling her towards a bright red light in the distance and before she knew it, the light was so intense that she shielded her face, until a steady ringing echoed in her ears. Kim opened her eyes, her body was stretched out across the ground, but it didn't feel cold.

"Where am I?" Kim wondered as her eyes began to focus. She kept her eyes shut tight as a blast of hot air hit her body once more, but this time, it was followed by the screams of people in the distance. Kim clenched the ground, realizing that it was hot and wet. She brought the wet soil to her face and opened her eyes. Kim cried silently, crawling backwards, as she realized that the soil was drenched with blood and fragments of bones. Kim looked around panicked and realized that there was a large horned creature in the distance. The creature walked on blackened hooves, holding a large bloody cleaver in its hand, and it plucked a naked human from a large cage. The beast held the cleaver high in the air as it held down the pleading human. Its cleaver slammed down, smashing through the bone and tearing apart the soft tissue of the faceless human. The beast cackled demonically as it loped off the remaining limbs of its victim and commenced to drink their blood. Kim looked around and noticed the mutilated bodies of dozens, no, hundreds, no, thousands of humans everywhere. The scent of stale and fresh blood mingled in the air as Kim got to her feet. Her clothing soaked in blood and her hands caked with dirt and gore.

"What is this place?" she cried. "Why am I here? This can't be hell?" Kim began to walk away backwards, her eyes not losing sight of the menacingly tall beast as it hacked away at another human. Kim felt her back press against something wet and warm. She reluctantly turned around slowly and her jaw dropped. A pair of bloody hands reached out to her, grabbing her and pulling her close.

"I hurt so much Kim… I hurt so much…"

Kim stared into the eyes of her friend as he protruded halfway through a large bloody pillar. His lower torso completely gone and his entrails dangled in the stagnant air. "Wade?" Kim cried. "It can't be…" Kim trembled as she pushed herself away, only to feel another pair of hands grabbing her from behind. Kim turned around, face to face with someone else she knew, and she immediately swung her fist with all her might and striking the individual across the face.

"It's your fault I'm here…" the person growled angrily. "I am, however, surprised to see you in the bowels of hell." Nikki grimaced.

"I can't be in hell…" Kim replied, backing away from Nikki.

"Oh, but you are, and this eternity down here doesn't seem so bad now that I have you to play with for all of eternity…" Nikki licked her lips, wiping the blood from them, and she retrieved her favorite knife, holstered on her outer thigh.

"She's mine Nikki…" snarled another voice. A dark figure pulled itself out from the moist ground and approached the two.

"I saw her first!" Nikki screamed angrily at a bloody Lorne. She lunged at him, thrusting her blade deep into his chest and pulling it down. Lorne staggered back as his entrails began to hang from his body. Nikki thrust the knife into his face and grabbed hold of his hot steaming intestines and wrapped them tightly around his neck and wrists as he attempted to pull the knife out from his face. Nikki snarled loudly as she picked him off the ground with both hands and threw him into a deep hole nearby filled with fire. His body disappeared into the flames and he howled in agony as the flames blistered and scorched his flesh away.

"Now… where were we?" Nikki grinned as she licked the blood from her fingers. But Kim was nowhere to be found, she had snuck away when Nikki turned her back. "Come out and fight me you little bitch!" Nikki screamed as she searched every dark corner. Kim quietly shadowed Nikki, following a few steps behind her, until she saw her chance. She ran quickly behind Nikki kicking her behind the legs, causing her knees to buckle, and dropping her to her knees. Kim wrapped her forearm around Nikki's neck and squeezed hard.

"I don't know if I can kill you a third time, but I've had just about enough of you…" Kim applied even more pressure on Nikki's neck. Nikki grabbed hold of Kim's forearm and dug her fingers deep into her soft skin, trying to break free of her hold. Kim dragged Nikki towards a nearby fire pit and turned her around, making her face it, and slowly easing her closer to it. "Go ahead… do it…" Nikki laughed. Just as Kim was about to drop Nikki into the pit the ground began to shake. And both girls paused as a loud howl echoed behind them. Kim turned around and stared at the massive legs of the butcher beast as it slowly advanced on them. "He's gonna gnaw on your bones…" Nikki laughed. Kim sneered angrily as the beast drew inches away; she turned around, still holding Nikki by the throat and threw her at the beast. "Wait! No! You fucking bitch!" Nikki yelled as she staggered in front of the large creature.

"Nooo!" Nikki screamed in horror as the beast reached down, grabbing her in his large hand, and brought her up to his face. The beasts' enormous tongue licked Nikki in one motion, licking her from head to toe, before walking away with her. Kim watched from behind bloody pillar and let out a sigh of relief as she turned around. She took a few steps and gasped as the ground beneath her crumbled away. Her hands reaching up and attempted to grab the ledge, but missed. Kim bounced off the jagged rocks, striking her head, and blacked out.

It felt like hours had passed and Kim could smell the scent of burning flesh. Her body trembled at the thought of the hell in which she was trapped in and slowly opened her eyes. Kim noticed the figure of a person walking around her and talking incoherently. As Kim focused her eyes, she realized that she was no longer in that other world, was it all a dream she wondered? Was it some horrible nightmare? Kim sprang up and knocked the figure down. Kim's eyes scanned the room, she was in some kind of laboratory, and there were bodies on steel examination tables. And oddly enough, there was a large incinerator in the distance. Kim could clearly see a body inside, its skin blistering and burning away, was that what she smelled in her nightmare?

"Where am I?" Kim demanded.

"Fuck…" The figure cursed as he slowly stood up, reaching into his lab coat. "…damn tranquilizer wore off faster than I had expected." He mumbled. Kim grabbed hold of the table in which she rested on and used all of her strength to lift it and use it as a weapon, hitting the man with it. His body flew across the room and he crashed into a table, knocking over the corpse of a man wearing a similar lab coat on top of him. Kim grabbed his dropped weapon, a small handgun, and aimed it at him. "Where the hell am I? And who are you?" She barked. The man looked up at her as he slowly got up.

"I work for the new boss, Miss Go…" He grumbled. "I spotted you in your car and followed you. My predecessor… this guy…" he said, pointing at the corpse. "…failed to incinerate you quickly and so he was terminated. And me, well, I tranquilized you at the first chance I got… but it seems that my experimental concoction didn't keep you out long enough for me to dispose of you." He smiled evilly.

"So it was all a drug induced nightmare?" Kim said quietly to herself.

"Ah, so that's one of the side effects?" the man laughed. Kim walked over to the man and grabbed him by the collar, pointing the gun at his belly.

"I'm so tired of you people…" Kim grimaced.

"What are you gonna do about it? Kill me?" the man laughed.

Kim pistol whipped the nameless man across the temple and dragged him across the room, dropping him in front of the large incinerator. "Where am I exactly?" she asked.

"In the belly of the beast" He grinned mockingly. Kim angrily struck the man once more across the face with the gun, breaking his nose, and causing his nose to bleed profusely.

"I'm at the Omni Corp. Building?" she asked.

The man laughed at her and responded, "No, it's Shego World Enterprises now…" Kim lifted the man back on his feet and grabbed him by his coat, "No one likes a smart ass…" Kim pushed the man into the large incinerator and closed the door on it. The nameless man could be heard screaming in pain as the fire burned his flesh away. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Kim looked around the room, looking for some clue as to what floor she was on, and even more, if there were any signs of her Shego. A dead silence fell over Kim as she looked around the dozens of examining tables. Almost everyone was occupied with a white sheet, hiding some poor unfortunate soul that had been killed, either by Shego's orders, or by the former boss, Omni. Kim noticed a desk a few feet away, it had a computer on it, and luckily, it was still logged on. Kim quickly sat down and began sifting through the various files and folders stored away on it. Sure enough, after a few minutes of hunting she found what she was looking for. Her hand moved across the desk, moving the computer mouse, and clicking over a folder marked "Persons to be Incinerated". It seemed that they weren't too worried about anyone reading this material, seeing as how it wasn't encrypted or hidden. That's when Kim began to realize something more troublesome. Where were the guards? Why was there only one person down here? Something didn't sit right. Kim clicked the folder and began to read the list of people in various holding cells. Each person on the list was scheduled for termination. And the person that approved all of them was none other than Shego.

Kim was in shock, each person on the list was someone that had helped her ruin Drakkens attempts at world domination. It seemed that Shego was erasing all of those responsible for her continuous failures and embarrassments. Kim knew that she couldn't rescue all of those people by herself, but if she toppled Shego from power, she could cripple their operations and free them afterwards. Just as Kim skimmed further down the list she found her Shego. She was being detained a few floors above her in a high security cell.

"I hope I'm not too late…" Kim thought to herself as she was about to close the folder, when she froze. On that long list of people were the names of her mother, father and brothers. It seemed that Shego was intent on erasing the Possible name. Kim tucked the gun in her pants and covered it with her shirt. She paused for another moment and took a deep breath, looking at her hands, which had begun to shake uncontrollably. What's happening to me, she wondered, as she stood up and made her way to a large door and pushed it open, not looking back as it closed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Empty Inside

It was a long tiring trip up countless stairs and Kim stopped to catch her breath. The names on the list for termination were beginning to haunt her with every passing second. They were people that had helped Kim on many occasions. Pilots, soldiers, scientists and even her parents were on the list, but she wasn't certain that they had been captured. As Kim rested briefly a layout of the building floated in the back of her head, she couldn't believe how deep underground the building actually ran. The building ran nearly 2000 feet underground. Kim only had a two more levels to go, but something was still nagging Kim since she left the incineration room. There were no guards or personal anywhere. And that was reason enough to keep her guard up. Taking a deep breath Kim resumed running up the stairs. Halfway up to the Maximum Security Cells Kim stopped dead. Her head remained still as she let her eyes move off to the side and she noticed a dark shadow dart across her blind spot. Sadly, that wasn't the only thing she noticed, a level or two above her, she could hear the quickly approaching footsteps of the buildings security. Their boots stomped louder and louder with every passing second. And Kim could clearly hear them cocking their weapons. This wasn't going to be easy Kim mumbled to herself angrily. She pulled out the handgun that she had tucked away and reluctantly looked at it.

"I can't use you…" She said quietly to herself. Kim tucked the weapon back under her shirt and ran up the stairs. A few feet above her a large line of men in black were ready for her. The first two men in the line held tightly onto clear bulletproof shields and stopped upon seeing her. Kim didn't waste any time thinking out a strategy and leapt above them, jumping in between the countless guards. She kicked the nearest guard across the head, knocking his helmet clean off and ultimately knocked him off the stair case. His screams slowly faded away as he disappeared in the darkness below.

"Shoot her!" yelled one of the guards holding the shields. Kim pulled the automatic weapon out from the hands of one of the men and swung it at him, hitting him across the face with it, shattering his jaw. Kim kicked him in the gut and sent him flying into the men with the shields. Almost like a pair of dominoes they fell together, tumbling down the hundreds of stairs. One of the guards acted fast and grabbed Kim from behind, his strong hand clenched her shoulder, but Kim instinctively broke free of his hold and grabbed him by his wrist and launched him off of the staircase, throwing him over to his death. The remaining guards took a few steps back, with only four remaining, they aimed their weapons at Kim.

"I'm not dying today… I'm not dying EVER!" Kim snarled as she jumped at the wall, bouncing off of it, and jumped up, grabbing onto a metal beam that lead to the level above them. She quickly pulled herself up and narrowly avoided being shot as the opened fire at her. Kim landed back on her feet and she looked at the gun tucked into her shirt. It mocked her for not using it as it peeked at her. Kim reluctantly pulled it out and turned around, throwing the gun at one of the four guards as they made their way up to her. The man was struck in the face with the heavy gun and was knocked unconscious. The remaining three men raised their weapons. Kim ducked down as the loud gunfire echoed around her.

Kim nervously looked up and noticed that the three guards lie dead on the ground. Their brains splattered on the walls and the bodies limp and lifeless, who intervened, Kim wondered. It was a mixed blessing, Kim was happy that the men were dead, but at the same time she was wondering who could've helped her. Giving it no further thought Kim cautiously walked towards the Maximum Security Level and grabbed the door knob, slowly turning it. She pushed it open and looked around expecting another wave of guards, but to her shock, the men guarding the prisoners were all dead. Each riddled with countless bullets. Their pale eyes looking up at the ceiling with cold dead hands reaching out for help. Kim walked over the corpses and began searching for the cell holding Shego. Each cell had a large red number on it, the doors were white and windowless, and Kim had no idea who was being held in the dozens of rooms. She knew that someone that helped her was possibly behind those doors, but the overwhelming urge to find her love was her main priority. Finally, Kim found the door that held Shego, she looked at the large red numbers "3894".

"This is it…" She sighed as she punched in the code that she had memorized from the computer in the incineration level. The large metal cylinders in the door could be heard turning and a large mechanism clicked and the door was open. Kim pulled the door open and Kim smiled, hoping that Shego would be excited to see her, but inside was something unexpected. The hum of an electronic device quickly discharged a massive ball of energy towards Kim and she leapt to the side, avoiding the blast. Kim landed on her feet and looked inside.

"What took you so long?" the person inside chuckled.

"Where is she Bonnie!" Kim growled as she made her hands into fists.

"She's in a safe place… the boss saw to it." Bonnie smiled as she put the weapon on the ground and cracked her neck. The two girls never really had any form of friendship when they were both in school and so much had changed in such a short while. Kim and Bonnie were both fairly equal when it came to their athletic prowess and intelligence. Bonnie didn't waste any time, making the first move, and she jumped at the redheaded heroine, her heel pointed at Kim's beautiful face. Acting fast, Kim blocked the attack and she was pushed back as Bonnie used Kim to propel herself up and over her. Bonnie landed next to the corpse of a dead guard; she reached down fast, and grabbed his metal baton. Kim ran over to the body of a guard that died sitting up and she grabbed the baton from his cold dead hands. The two girls smirked as they gave each other cold stares, neither saying a word to the other. Kim walked slightly to the side, stepping in a small pool of blood.

"We don't have to do this Bonnie." Kim said, almost hoping that Bonnie would lay down her weapon and walk away from the fight.

"I don't think so… you ruined my life in high school. And it took me some time to regain my confidence. Believe it or not, there was one person that saw something in me…" Bonnie smile as she stared intensely at Kim. "…his name was Omni. And now, imagine my heartbreak when I heard what happened to him. I was devastated beyond words. He gave me everything that I had lost and more and you KILLED HIM!" Bonnie screamed as she gritted her teeth against each other.

"I didn't know…" Kim frowned.

"That doesn't matter anymore. He gave me everything that I asked for, he made me happy, he completed me, and he never asked me for anything, but today, today I'm gonna kill you for him." Bonnie ran at Kim, catching her off guard and struck her against the face with the heavy baton. Kim swung blindly at Bonnie with the baton, missing her and was struck once more, this time her ribs felt the blunt strike of the baton as it pushed her a few feet to the side. Kim swallowed the pain shooting through her body and did a sweep kick. Bonnie flipped onto her hands and did a cartwheel, recovering from the offensive blow and landed back on her feet, even angrier than before. Bonnie tossed aside the weapon as she grabbed Kim by the wrist, pulling her close and began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach.

"I hate you… I hate you so much…" Bonnie said, almost crying every time she felt her fist smash into Kim's stomach. "I'm alone because of you… I feel so empty inside because of you…" With every punch that Bonnie landed, Kim could feel her insides screaming in agony. Her limbs were growing heavy and her face was becoming hot.

"I'm sorry…" Kim whimpered weakly, but it was a too late to apologize to her high school rival as she began hearing a ring in her ears. Kim looked at the hate that grew in Bonnie's eyes and she spat out a thick mist of blood at Bonnie, temporarily blinding her. Kim struck Bonnie with a firm palm strike in the face, almost pushing her nose into the back of her skull and broke free. Kim walked away, trying to flee, and made it to the door leading back to the stairs. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and pulled, but just as she could see the light from the stair well, she felt Bonnie grabbing at her shoulder, almost pulling her back.

"No… you're not getting away from me…" Bonnie kicked Kim in the spine, cracking her back, and sending flying through the door. Kim fell on the ground and rolled on the cold hard floor, her body coming to a stop as it hit the metal guard rail. Bonnie grabbed Kim by the collar and lifted her back on her feet. She mustered all of her strength and lifted Kim into the air and began to bring her closer to the edge of the staircase. Kim grabbed hold of Bonnie's wrists. She kicked at Bonnie's stomach and propelled herself away from her, flipping over her, and landing behind her. Just as Bonnie turned around Kim punched her in the face. Bonnie staggered backwards, dazed, and flipped over the edge of the guard rail. She reached out for the ledge, grabbing it with one hand holding on to dear life.

"Give me your hand" Kim pleaded as she extended a hand out trying to grab her, but Bonnie gave her a blank stare and smiled.

"No… you took what I held dear from me, at least now I'll be with him." Bonnie barely held on by three fingers as she looked Kim in the eyes. "There's an express elevator to the top floor on this level… The real Shego is already expecting you."

"Give me you hand!" Kim begged as Bonnie released one more finger.

"Bye Kim, I wish I could've beaten you in something, guess you were just better than me." Bonnie looked down into the black abyss as she released her waning grip and disappeared into the shadows below. Kim walked away from the ledge and she sat down with a tear in her eye. She was never the best of friends with Bonnie back in school, but she never meant to have it end that way. Knowing that she couldn't dwell on things too long she stood up and continued on her journey. Kim walked back into the Security Level and began searching for the elevator that Bonnie had mentioned. It only took Kim a few seconds to find the elevator. It was quietly watched by two unblinking cameras and Kim knew that Shego was already anticipating her. Kim pressed the button, calling the elevator and inside stood the silhouette of a man.

"You again…" Kim stared at the man as she entered the elevator. Senor Senior Sr. extended his arm, welcoming her inside. He pressed the elevator door and it closed behind her. "Last time we met in an elevator it was the last time I got to see my Shego" Kim said in an angry voice.

"I apologize, but again, I'm merely an overseer. This time around, things will go right." He smiled.

"So where's 'my' Shego?" Kim asked.

"She's safe. When you confront the original Shego and beat her… try not to kill her?" he begged.

"I make no promises."

"Very well" Senor Senior Sr. replied. He reached out with his hand, pressing a button on the elevator, stopping it. "This is where I get off. She doesn't know that I'm here talking to you." He said in a cryptic tone as he got out of the elevator. Kim stared into his emotionless eyes as the door closed once again. This time she was completely alone in the elevator. She wasn't too long before reaching the real Shego. The person that had completely masterminded the takeover of Omni's Empire, cloned herself, used her clone to play on her emotions and ultimately rule the world from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Send in the Clones!

Kim watched as the final numbers counted down on the elevator and the door whooshed open in front of her. She could see the large reception area in its restored glory. The walls were painted with a new coating of paint and the only a few marble pillars remained. Maybe the real Shego didn't like them or maybe she was going for a different look altogether. Kim stepped out of the elevator and almost jumped, startled, as the elevator door shut behind her tightly. There was no one in the reception area. It was almost suspicious quite. Kim knew that something was up. She quietly walked around the reception area and made her way to the main doors. Her hands nervously grasped the handles and she pushed the massive doors open. Once inside she looked around, but there was no one in sight, that was until she heard the faint sound of someone nearby. It sounded like Shego crying. She hadn't heard that before or ever for that matter. Kim scrambled past the large pillars, some still covered with large obscuring drop clothes. Just as Kim approached the sound of her love, she noticed something run across her blind spot. It was a dark blur, but she knew in her gut that this was a trap. Kim stopped in her tracks and her eyes stared at the paint spattered clothes.

"Who's there?" Kim asked, her eyes looking over her shoulder.

"I gotta give you credit Kimmie…" a cocky sounding Shego replied. "…I don't know how you survived a knife to the heart, but here you are." The villainess stepped out from behind a large pillar and stood a few yards away from Kim. Shego wore a large black trench coat with her trademark green harlequin outfit underneath. "Not sure that I care how you survived, because this is a special treat, I get to kill you again. Although this time I think that I'm going to toss you out the window. Y'know, make it all ironic and symbolic, killing you the same way you killed that pathetic Omni." Shego laughed, her smirk mocking Kim.

"We'll see…" Kim scoffed in a defiant tone. "Where's my Shego?" Kim barked angrily.

Shego looked smugly back at Kim, "I can't believe that you fell in love with that thing. Maybe you'll fall in love with one of them…" Shego waved her hand, signaling some figures that had been hidden away behind every corner, almost shadowing Kim. Seven clones of Shego stepped out into the open. "Have fun with my She-clones Kimmie, you're just not worth my time now that I think about it. I'll be in my office tending to more pressing matters."

Kim raised her guard as the seven She-clones formed a circle around her. The seven clones glared at Kim, watching her every move, until finally one of them acted. The first clone lunged at Kim, swinging a long staff at her; the weapon had a bright glow on the ends, signifying that it was some sort of energy weapon. It was almost reminiscent of the one that all of Drakkens henchmen carried. Moving quickly Kim dodged the attacked and ducked under the staff as the clone swung it, narrowly missing her head. She grabbed the clone by the wrist as she arched back up and pried it from her hands forcefully. Kim jammed the long staff into the clones gut, piercing her soft flesh, and searing her tissue. She lifted the dying clone over her head and catapulted her towards the remaining six clones, knocking three down. Kim wiped the warm blood that had dripped onto her face with her forearm and took a step back as the three clones began to advance on her. They spread out slightly, to far apart to hit them all at once, but close enough that Kim couldn't maneuver through them. The three She-Clones made fists, almost summoning the green energy that was synonymous with Shego, and they began launching a volley of attacks at Kim. She spun the staff around, deflecting the projectiles, and she knew that she had to dispatch of the clones quickly, before the other three came to their senses. Kim ran towards a pillar and ran up alongside it, vaulting herself into the air, and over the heads of the She-clones. Kim spun her staff during her airtime, deflecting more attacks, and even striking two more clones down with their own energy attacks. The She-clones had one flaw, they weren't the real Shego, and they made gross mistakes that the real one would never have made. Kim landed on her feet as the two She-clones began to stagger to their knees and fall dead on their faces.

"Is that all you genetic failures have?" Kim scowled angrily. With weapon in hand Kim turned and noticed the other three She-clones standing up. With three down, Kim began to think fast, on how to beat the remaining four. Although they weren't much on fighting, they did outnumber her. Kim kept the staff raised offensively and she was beginning to tire. Her body had taken a great toll and things weren't looking any better as the four She-clones began launching relentless volleys of projectiles at her once again. "You She-clones are nothing but one trick ponies…" Kim taunted. To make matters worse, the staff that she so fiercely wielded was getting hotter by the second. And almost as if time had paused for a brief moment, Kim's eyes widened as she watched the staff literally turn into red hot liquid. The second her hands released the weapon, every projectile that was being launched at her finally found their mark. Kim felt countless blasts of energy burn into her body. It felt as if her organs were being cooked from the inside. Her body began to succumb to the relentless assault and she fell to her knee. The She-clones approached her battered body and one of them smiled as she punched Kim in the face, knocking her on her back.

"Wanna mock us some more Kimmie?" The She-clone laughed. The four clones laughed in unison as Kim cringed in agony. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out, and three of the She-clones stopped laughing. They looked at each other confused, almost bewildered, as their green harlequin outfits turned a dark red. Their bodies fell dead on the ground and the remaining She-clone looked into the distance, her eyes spying something that wasn't even in the same building. A building away, the scope of a high powered rifle reflected back the light from the sun, and the thick pane widow exploded. Kim shielded her face from the flying debris as the final She-clone flew back, hitting the wall, with large shards of glass buried deep in her face, neck, and chest. After the dust had settled, Kim looked off into the distance, but the person that had saved her was too far away to make out, and probably gone.

Kim slowly got back on her feet, her arm clutching her ribs, and she looked around the chaos. Someone had saved her, but who could it have been, she wondered. Was it her missing love? As Kim momentarily pondered a familiar voice spoke to her. She recognized the voice anywhere, it was Senor Senior Sr.

"Did you arrange this?" Kim asked.

"You're very astute Miss Possible. I arranged for someone to watch over you after I found out their intentions and allegiance. We couldn't very well let you die twice, now could we?" Senor Senior Sr. replied.

"I never died a first time… "Kim wiped the blood from her mouth and she looked at the dead She-clones on the ground. "And who is this WE?" Kim asked. "I highly doubt that Shego had me fight her She-Clones only to have them killed."

"I see that you still don't understand, but that's perfectly alright, once you beat Shego we'll explain everything to you… although I don't think you'll fully accept the truth once you hear it. I have to take my leave, I'll be watching… I hope you win." Senor Senior Sr. replied as he walked away casually, retreating into the shadows. Kim didn't trust anything that Senor Senior Sr. said to her, but right about now, she had no one to trust, or help her. She was on her own, maybe once she beat Shego; she could be reunited with her love. Kim walked over to one of the dead She-clones and turned her over. She searched the body, until she found a knife stowed away on her thigh. Thoughts of plunging the knife deep into the heart of the real Shego raced through her mind. She couldn't wait to pay her back for what she did. Kim looked at the large doors and wondered if the real Shego knew that her She-clones had failed. Kim grabbed hold of the two door handles and pushed the doors wide open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Go Empire

Kim walked through the doors, a few yards in front of her a large chair stood, it's back turned. With every step she took, she could feel her heart beating louder and stronger, almost as if her strength and will were being replenished by some unseen force that wanted her to succeed. Her hands were squeezed tightly, making fists, and she slammed her knuckles down on the desk. The sound caused the chair to move ever so slightly, almost as if catching it by surprise, and it turned. Shego sat there with a pissed off and disappointed look on her face. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her neatly organized desk, and looked Kim in the eyes.

"I'm disappointed that my clones failed, but at the same time, I'm glad that they did. I hope that they didn't wear you down too much, I don't want you fighting me at half strength." Shego smiled.

"I'm so tired of this…" Kim frowned. "A part of me is beginning to regret that I killed Omni, because at least with him alive, I'd still have her by my side." A tear rolled down Kim's cheek as she stood there.

"Yeah, but what can you do, what's done is done, and it can't be undone now. But hey, at least with you up here, we can finish this and life can go on." Shego chuckled. "I'll just have you know, that I've grown used to sitting up here, looking down at all the little puppets going about their lives, not knowing that I can cut all their strings at any time I wish."

"I know… and I'll fight with every fiber in my very being to make sure that you're not up here running the world. Even more, I want her back…" Kim demanded.

"Who? Oh, you're still stuck on her, well, that's too bad, cuz I don't know where she's at." Shego laughed.

"I want her back!" Kim shouted. She gritted her teeth as she raised her left arm high and slammed her fist into it, smashing the desk in half. Shego casually moved back as the debris from it flew past her. Shego coolly stood up from her chair, pushing it back with her heel, and dusted herself off.

"Let's end this then Kimmie." Shego immediately began to fire her green energy projectiles at Kim, but the young redhead dodged them with ease. Both girls ran at each other, both locking hands, in a battle of strength. Kim could feel Shego tightening her grip on her hands as they both went back and forth pushing the other in a fight for dominance. Shego had this sinister look on her face, suddenly her hands began to glow, and a bright green plasma flame engulfed both their hands. Kim cringed in pain, as the heat from the energy grew more intense.

"You didn't think that I was going to fight fair did you?" Shego laughed as she began to dominate.

"No, I didn't expect you to…" Kim smiled as she let her body fall backwards. She landed on her back and she put her foot under Shego's stomach, kicking her, and simultaneously launching her into the air as she broke free of the hold. Shego went flying into the air, crashing into the wall, and knocking down a large painting onto her. Kim jumped back on her feet and she ran to Shego, performing a sliding kick, kicking a recovering Shego in the face. Her head smashed into the wall, creating a small crater into it. Shego growled loudly as she grabbed Kim's ankle and burned it with her green energy. Both girls staggered back on their feet, but Kim was at an advantage, as Shego was backed into a corner. Shego reached into a pocket and pulled out a small control and pressed a green button and a series of panels dropped from the ceiling. Large turrets popped out and began firing wildly at Kim. She back flipped avoiding the rain of fire and jumped strategically in front of a few of the turrets, causing them to disable themselves. The second the smoke cleared Kim could see Shego near a door, smiling back at her, with her arm extended, and her finger gesturing for her to follow.

"Don't keep me waiting too long cupcake." Shego ran up a flight of stairs, letting the door shut behind her. Kim quickly followed behind her, not sure what to expect, and as she approached a door, she pushed it open, and a gust of air went past her. She could see the blue sky and countless clouds overhead. As she shut the door behind her, she found herself finally reaching the heavens. Her lungs strained as the air was thin. Her sight became a bit impaired and she looked around slowly. The roof of the building had a large landing pad with a black helicopter occupying it. The copter had a pair of wings housing countless missiles underneath it and a large mini-gun underneath the nose, but Shego wasn't anywhere near it. Where could she be Kim thought as she looked around. The roof was also home to a few medium and large sized satellites, each probably linked up to the infinite number of satellites that once belonged to Omni. Kim close to the edge of the building and looked out to the vast forever. The glow from the sun warmed her skin and almost eased her mind as she closed her eyes. Her senses fully aware that Shego was behind her, she ducked, avoiding two large blasts of energy, and lunged forward, kicking Shego in the stomach. Shego jumped backwards, recovering from the attack, and landed back on her feet. Both girls faced each other, their hair flowing against the strong winds.

"Pretty suiting don't you think Kimmie?" Shego smiled. "Two opposing forces, fighting on top of the world, but only one can win. And guess what I have with me?" Shego asked.

"What's that?" Kim replied. Shego slowly reached behind her and retrieved a large knife with dry blood on it. "You should remember it... it was plunged into your heart… I'll make sure to carve out your heart this time, make sure you stay dead. I'm still not sure how you survived the first time." Shego grinned. "But it won't happen again."

"You fooled me the first time and I swear it won't happen again." Kim's brow arched angrily as she raised her guard up and began walking towards Shego. The two girls quickly began attacking the other. Kim swung her fists and struck Shego in the ribs, but Shego slashed at her, cutting her bicep and drawing blood. The sharp stinging pain shot through Kim's arm as she took a step back, being more careful, and spun around, kicking Shego in the face, knocking her into the base of a satellite. Shego regained her balance and charged at Kim, swiping the blade, the razor sharp blade vibrated as it cut through the air. Its razor edge slashed Kim across the stomach twice, leaving two fine lines of blood. Kim grabbed at her stomach and cringed in pain, but retaliated by kicking Shego under the chin, causing her teeth to smash into each other. Shego growled loudly after she spat out blood. Her rage almost blinding her as she began slashing wildly. Kim dodged each attack until finally there was one brief opening. Shego paused for one second, gasping, as Kim grabbed hold of her wrist, and pointed the blade at her chest. Kim pulled her close, wrapping her arm around Shego, and looked her in the eyes. Shego smiled as she felt the knife thrust deep into chest, its unforgiving sting coursed through her, and Kim released Shego's wrist. She looked into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips, further surprising Shego.

"I couldn't help myself. You look like someone I love, but I know that you're not her. Will you please tell me where you hid her?" Kim pleaded as she gently brought Shego to the ground, holding in her arms, almost cradling her, comforting her as her blood began to drip onto the ground.

"I can't tell you." Shego smiled.

"Do you really hate me that much, that you won't tell me?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm not telling you because I really don't know where she's at." Shego slowly closed her eyes and grew quite as the wind finally died down.

Kim gently laid Shego down on the ground and stood back up, feeling someone watching them. She turned around to four figures standing quietly in the distance, but couldn't quite make them out as they had their backs to the sun. "Who are you?" She asked, when one of the figures suddenly ran at her, Kim raised her hands, making fists, when the figure jumped at her, wrapping their arms around her.

"I thought that I'd lost you!" The person cried. Kim looked at the person and realized that it was her Shego. Both girls held the other as tightly as they could and kissed each other over and over, their tears washing away their sadness.

"Where were you?" Kim asked.

"It's a long story… and its better that he tells you himself." Shego turned her head and the three figures began getting closer and closer. Their faces finally revealed…

"Senor Senior Sr… Bonnie and… OMNI?" Kim gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Truths and Truths worth keeping…

Kim and Shego watched as two medics carried the real, original, Shego away on a gurney. The raven haired villainess had not been killed by Kim, instead, the blade the Kim had thrust so deeply into her, had missed her heart, but it was Kim's intention to beat Shego, not kill her. Omni sat at his chair, the desk in between them split in half by the fight earlier, and he rested his hands on his lap.

"Here we are again…" He said in a stoic tone.

"How are you still alive?" Kim asked.

Omni took a deep breath as he looked at Bonnie, whom stood close to him, her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I would be dead, if not for the help of your beloved. You see, when you came to and found me in that cold icy box… I was no more than a head, but you found me and did me a great favor. For you see, I have great regenerative properties and there were only two things keeping me from quickly regenerating."

"That icy tomb…" Kim replied.

"Correct and when you passed out and YOUR Shego awoke… she did as you had with my blood and voila! You both lived and me, well, after she left with you, I was again alone, but my concern was with my former employees. For you see, I didn't know which were going to remain loyal to me, luckily the man that was instructed to destroy our bodies was loyal to me, and he hid me at his home while I fully reconstituted my body."

"So you planned all of this?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I had a lot of assistance from Senor Senior Sr., he has been my eyes and ears for a very long time. And this beautiful young lady…" Omni stood up, taking Bonnie's hand, and kissing it gently. "She reluctantly followed the orders of Shego, fortunately for me, you didn't kill her…"

"But I saw her go over the railing when we fought."

"Oh, she did, but I was shadowing you, and when I heard the commotion, I knew that she had found you before I could stop her… When you knocked her over that ledge I did what you would do for the one that you love… I took a leap, catching her, before she dropped past me… Had I not caught her, she wouldn't have saved you from those She-clones that nearly beat you to death."

"So… you and Bonnie…"

"She's my world. She only wanted you dead for two reasons… You had killed me, but she wasn't sure who had, and when Shego summoned her, and told her that it was you, she was blinded by hatred and vengeance. Sometimes, we're all driven by love, and I know you were desperately trying to find yours."

"What happens now?" Kim asked, her hand clenched tightly onto Shego's.

"There are two things that can happen from this point on… You can fight me, as I know that you object to my Empire… or you can leave here with your love and let the world continue on as it has under my rule."

"Things can't return to normal though…" Kim frowned.

"They can… I had your friend, Wade, cloned, he's back at his home, and his memories are all intact… With the exception of his capture and death at the hands of Nikki." Omni replied.

"So that's it? I can just walk away?" Kim asked.

"Yes. Again, it's all up to you where you go from here…. "

"We have a new lease on life…" Shego whispered into Kim's ear.

"If you or anyone that works for you ever harm someone I know… I'll kill you again, but I'll make sure that you stay dead this time." Kim replied, her eyes staring back Omni's.

"You didn't know we existed a few days ago… " Omni smiled.

Kim and Shego both began walking towards the elevator when Kim paused and turned around, "What happens to Shego? What's to keep her from doing this again?" Kim asked.

"Once she fully heals… my scientists have devised a way to remove her powers and there's someone that cares for her waiting for her…"  
"Who may that be?" Kim asked.

"Senor Senior Sr.'s son, why do you think he asked you to try and not kill her? Sometimes what a person needs to be set on the right path… is love. It keeps our hearts strong." Omni smiled. "If not for my Bonnie, I would have gladly let my body been destroyed in the incinerator, but I had someone that I couldn't make cry…"

Kim smiled at Omni as she had never heard someone speak words so true and sincere. The two girls entered the elevator and disappeared as the door closed.

"You didn't tell them the full truth…" Senor Senior Sr. said in a calm voice.

"There are truths and truths worth keeping from people. It would've devastated them both." Omni replied sadly.

"If they ever find out…"

"I know… they can never know that they both died here once before. They both truly have a new lease on life." Omni took Bonnie by her hand and pulled her close, the two standing close to the window as the sun began to set in the horizon.

Final Authors Notes

This final chapter was a bit tiring. It was tough to tie everything in, in my opinion, seamlessly, and all the while trying to keep loopholes out. I'm not sure if I'll do an Empire 3 as I thought I would, I may do a completely different K.P. fanfiction the next time around. I hope that everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
